One Night
by Vendettero
Summary: hanya Short story :')


**Lady with a Red Bandage**

**Chapter 1**

Malam yang sunyi di sebuah apartemen bertingkat 5 berlokasi di _Baton Rouge, Louisiana, U.S._

Terlihat seorang pria tinggi berambut putih sedang duduk di depan tungku perapian sibuk membaca sebuah buku, di temani sebuah irigan musik _Classic_ lembut yang di putar dari sebuah piringan hitam tua.

(Mitsunari's POV)

Aku Ishida Mitsunari, mahasiswa lulusan universitas _Oxford, England_ berumur 23 tahun. Aku senang sekali menyelidiki setiap hal yang berbau mistik. Kali ini aku sedang mengorek misteri sebuah kota tua yang bernama _New Orleans_. Letak tempat nya tak jauh dari tempat di mana aku tinggal, masih daerah sekitar _Louisiana_. Setiap pengunjung yang memasuki New Orleans selalu di suguhkan hal-hal yang berbau _horror_. Musik _jazz_, Cerita-cerita bajak laut, perang revolusi, tentara _civil war_, New Orleans mendapat reputasi paling tertinggi sebagai kota hantu di U.S. warga kota mengatakan, begitu banyak orang-orang yang meninggalkan kota tersebut sehingga memberikan peluang bagi para mahluk halus untuk tinggal di tiap gedung yang tak berpenghuni. Setiap orang yang melalui jalan _Rampart _menjelaskan, terdengar jelas suara dari seorang wanita yang membacakan sebuah mantera Voodoo seakan-akan berjalan dan mengelilinginya, diakui wanita mistis tersebut adalah seorang wanita yang terkenal sebagai ratu _Voodoo_ bernama _Marie Laveau_. Seringkali penganut kepercayaan Voodoo datang berziarah ke makam Marie Laveau dan meninggalkan banyak sekali persembahan Voodoo (seperti lilin, boneka Voodoo, patung-patung monyet dan ayam jantan, manik-manik _Mardi grass_, dan makanan, mereka berharap dapat di berkati sebuah kekuatan supernatural dari dalam kubur nya. Marie sangat membuat aku penasaran.. dan kota itu seperti menarik minat ku untuk sering mengunjungi nya.

(POV end)

Mitsunari menutup buku yang ia baca dan menengok ke arah sebuah jam yang terletak di atas tungku perapian

"ah.. tak terasa waktu telah menunjukan lewat dari jam 11 pm, besok aku punya janji dengan seseorang. Sebaiknya cepat tidur."

Ia menghampiri sebuah mesin pemutar musik yang sedang memutarkan sebuah lagu, lalu ia mengangkat piringan hitam dari mesin tersebut dan menaruh nya di sebuah lemari yang menggantung di atas mesin pemutar musik tua kesayangan nya itu. Dengan tubuh yang mulai lunglai, Mitsunari berjalan menuju Sebuah kasur bertiraikan beberapa utas kain putih semu keemasan yang menggantung di atasnya, ia pun duduk di pinggiran kasur empuk tersebut sambil mengankatkan kaki nya naik ke atas kasur, mulailah ia raih sebuah selimut lebar dan tebal bercorakan sebuah daun kering berwarna cokelat. Di selimutinya tubuh yang mulai kelelahan agar menjaganya dari dingin nya suhu di malam hari, ia mematikan cahaya yang keluar dari sebuah lampu tidur di samping nya dan mulai memejamkan mata.

"di-dingin sekali…"

perlahan Mistunari membuka matanya. Samar-samar ia melihat sebuah cahaya lilin yang menerangi sebuah tangga di hadapan nya. Ia pun bergegas bangun dan melihat sekeliling nya

"gelap sekali tempat ini… terasa sempit…" seru mitsunari dengan suara pelan seakan membisiki dirinya sendiri.

"T-t-oo-t-tolong…. Aku.. hiks.. a-a-aku.."

terdengar sebuah suara samar-samar dari telinga Mitsunari,

"siapa di sana?!"

teriak nya memanggil pemilik suara yang meminta tolong tersebut, Mitsunari mengambil lilin yang tergeletak tak jauh dari keberadaan nya dan ia pun menelusuri lorong yang amat gelap tersebut. Ditemukan nya sebuah tengkorak kepala manusia yang berisikan Api dengan bahan bakar otak dan mata dari dalam tengkorak tersebut berjejer di sepanjang jalan lorong berukuran 2x dari tubuh orang dewasa, tiba-tiba..

**CLEK PIC**

Di rasanya ia telah menginjak sesuatu bertekstur kenyal dan berlendir, Mitsunari perlahan menggerakan kepalanya mengarah pada kaki nya yang menginjak sesuatu,  
"i-i-ini… HAH?!"

dilihat nya seorang pria terlentang dan tubuh nya tak di tutupi sehelai kain pun, tubuhnya di lumuri banyak darah, kulit kepalanya mengelupas dan memperlihatkan sebagian daging dan kerangka yang retak dengan tonjolan otak keluar dari dalam nya, sebagian tubuhnya meleleh, kedua kakinya hilang dan terlihat putih tulang dari kulit pahanya yang robek, matanya setengah keluar seakan membelototi mitsunari yang telah menginjak nya, pria itu menggeliat dan meronta-ronta seakan-akan ingin bangkit dari tempat di mana ia berada. Mitsunari terkejut luar biasa, ia memundurkan langkah nya dan terjatuh, tiba-tiba sebuah orbs besar bercahaya melayang dan menerangi jalan gelap yang berada di hadapan nya, dilihat nya ribuan manusia bernasib serupa seperti seorang pria yang telah diinjaknya tadi, tembok-tembok beton yang ia lewati perlahan meleleh dan berubah menjadi jutaan wajah manusia yang mulutnya menganga mengeluarkan nanah dan darah yang mengalir deras. Tiba-tiba seseorang merangkaki tubuh Mitsunari seakan meraba tubuh nya dengan tangan dan jari-jari yang lentik dan panjang, mitsunari semakin ketakutan dihadapinya, dan

"HAAAAAAAAA!"

Mitsunari membuka matanya dan dan bangkit dari bantal yang menopang kepalanya. Ia mengusapkan keringat dingin yang mengaliri dahinya sambil membenarkan nafasnya yang terpatah-patah,

"... hanya mimpi?"


End file.
